A Bride For Christmas
by TVDstoryfan99
Summary: Olivia Gilbert was on her third engagement when she left her fiancee at the alter. She decides she has had enough with men and marriage. Damon Salvatore is a player and lady's man, who makes a bet with his friends that he can make a girl his by Christmas, which is only four weeks away. What happens when these two are brought together? Will there be wedding bells, or tears?
1. Chapter 1

**A Bride For Christmas**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hallmark movie.**

* * *

Episode 1: The Wedding and A Bet

Olivia's POV:

You know that sick feeling in you gut you get when you are about to do something you know you'll regret? That's how I feel, standing here in my wedding dress. I don't feel right. I don't feel good. I feel like I might vomit.

This all really started at my bridal shower. My sisters, twins Elena and Katherine, had thrown it for me. All my friends got me things for a couple. Towels, china, even a snow globe for our first Christmas together. It was all very sweet, but very over-whelming. This was the first time I had gotten this far into an engagement. The first to had ended before the caterer was called.

Now here I was, on my wedding day, in my big puffy white dress, getting cold feet about marrying Tyler. He was such a sweet guy, and very hot. But something about him had always been on my radar, especially when he proposed in front of a stadium of basketball fans. Let's just say, my face was very red on that jumbo-tron.

My mom, Miranda, opened the door. "Knock, knock." she said. She smiled, and looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Oh my baby!" she said. She walked over hugging me, handing me my bouquet. I put on the biggest fake smile I could pull off. She began fixing my dress. I took in a deep breath.

"Mom." I say. "Remember when we talked about the difference between loving someone and being in love?"

"Nope. Nope, not at all." she said, playing with my veil. "Love is love."

"Mom, I'm sure you dated other guys before dad and maybe you even loved some of them." I paused. "How did you know dad was the one?"

"By marrying him." I turned to my mother. She smiled at me. "Let's go." she said, as we made or way to the chapel doors.

I could hear the music playing. The flower girl, Tyler's cousin, sloppily and happily threw the flowers down the aisle. After she was finished, Elena, walked down the aisle in her long pink bridesmaid dress, which actually looked pretty decent on her for being a bridesmaid dress. Elena could pull off anything. Katherine walked down in a soft green. She didn't seem to pleased to be wearing green.

The music grew louder and I walked into view of the guest. I smiled, putting on a show. I felt my dad, Grayson, suddenly appear at my side, locking my arm in his as we started down the aisle. I saw Jeremy, my brother, standing by my mom and Tyler and his best friend Matt fist bump. The wedding march started playing as the aisle unfolded before us. It started to become longer to me, with Tyler growing farther and farther away. Tyler got closer, slower and slower, and when I finally reached him, my smile had faded. He looked at me strangely, and that's when it happened. I bolted.

I ran out the back door of the church, not looking back. I threw the bouquet behind me, running to my car, jumping in, starting the engine, and I drove home, away from that place.

* * *

When I got home, I immediately took off the dress. There were now tears in my eyes, causing my make up to ran down my face. I threw on some sweat and a T-shirt, not even taking off the veil, and went straight into work. Me, Katherine, and Elena owned "O-K-E Design" and I had been working on a design for our aunt's living room. Maybe this would take my mind off of everything.

* * *

Once it got dark, I heard the door slam and heels hit the wood floor. I looked and saw Katherine and Elena. "Hey." I said. "What do you think about doing a crushed velvet and chrome for Aunt Kate's house?"

Katherine looked at me in disbelief. "What the hell is wrong with you?" she said.

Tears started again. "Well with maybe a grey tile. But I really like the idea, of uh, um, a nice grey couch with some purple pillows maybe a chrome lamp right?" Katherine and Elena looked at me with sadness in their eyes as the tears came faster.

"What happened?" Elena asked, as the two threw off their heels and walked over to me. I sighed and threw my wedding dress off of a near by chair, before sitting down.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed. "I have no idea. I mean, I really thought I could do it this time. You know and then I saw him. I saw Tyler at the altar and I just...I just felt...I felt so..."

"What?" Katherine asked.

"I care about him, you know. I really, really care about him. I just...I don't..." The tears came harder and Katherine and Elena sat down across from me. "God what is wrong with me?!" I asked them. "I mean, I've broken not one, but three engagements."

"You came pretty close this time." Katherine said with her usual hint of sarcasm. Elena hit her twin on the arm. "Ouch!" she exclaimed.

I looked down at the ground. "How is he?"

"After you left," Elena started. "He put his fist through the pulpit. Reverend Macey was really nice about it."

I groaned. "I should of never said yes in the first place."

"Then why did you?" Katherine asked.

"Kat, he asked on a jumbo-tron in front of 50,000 sports fans, did you really want me to break his heart in front of all those people?"

"Is it worse then breaking his heart at his own wedding?"

I groaned. "Your right. That's pretty awful." I paused. "I'm awful!"

"That's not what she meant." Elena said.

"No, you know what, that's fine. I am clearly not meant for the whole marriage thing. So this is it. I am done hurting people. No more wedding planning. No more engagement parties, I'm done!"

"Don't say that." Elena said. "Yes, Mason, Klaus, Tyler, they are all really great guys, but if you weren't feeling it maybe they weren't the one."

"The one?" I ask. "Really Lena? Then when do I know when I meet, "The One"? Is there gonna be fireworks or sirens flashing, is that how I'm gonna know, huh?"

"I think it just happens." she said, slowly sinking into her seat.

"Well if there is no guarantee, then I'm done."

* * *

Damon's POV:

Alaric, Stefan, Elijah, and I all sat around my dining home room table, poker chips and cards out for our annual poker game. I had won, again. I always win. The guys groaned.

"I can't believe it!" Alaric groaned. "Pocket aces and you still beat me."

"Fives sevens," my brother Stefan said. "Why would you even play that hand?"

"Sometimes it's better to run good then play good." I say, collecting my chips. "I can't help if I got the luck of the Irish in me." I say in a Scottish accent.

"You're not that lucky all the time." Stefan spats back.

"You sure about that? You forget about the money I took from you last week with that full house?"

"I'm not talking about cards."

"Well then what are you talking about?" I ask, giving him a confused look.

"Women." he says.

"You serious? He's kidding right? I'm the only one who can still go out and get lucky while you have to go home to your wives!"

"Except Stefan." Elijah cuts in.

"She hasn't signed the papers yet. Besides, this isn't about all know you've dated lots of women, but none of them have gone anywhere."

"And thankfully so." I say. "I don't wanna get caught up in that whole marriage mess."

"What if you meet, "The One"?" Alaric asks.

I laugh, looking over at Elijah. "EJ, you think Tatia is "The One"?"

"She keeps telling me."

"Look," Stefan cuts in. "I'm not saying she has to be "The One", she would never marry you anyway."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," Alaric starts."You're not marriage material."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"You are the kind of guy girls date before they get married." Stefan said. "You know, the fun guy."

"That is not true. But I am fun."

"You have commitment phob written all over you, bro. Girls smell that a mile away."

"Well maybe I don't think that kind of forever love is possible."

"Face it Damon, you could never get a girl to commit." Elijah says.

"That is ridiculous. Of course I could."

"Really?" Stefan asks. "You wanna bet?"

"Yeah."

"You get a girl to say yes to your proposal by Christmas, and you get my corner office. Lose and you take Alaric's cubicle."

"Sweet!" Alaric says.

"That is crazy."

"Crazy, 'cus you don't think you can do it? You've never run away from a bet before, brother."

"No. It is crazy because Christmas is four weeks away."

"Hey, Jenna said yes after four weeks." Alaric said.

"Alaric, she was gonna get deported."

"It's okay bro, if you don't think you can win this one." Elijah said. "Just say so."

"Okay." I say, taking a drink of my bourbon.

"What's that?" Stefan asks.

"Only if I chose the girl."

"Done and done my brother." Stefan says. "You are on." Stefan extends his hand and I shake it. We start another game. I act cool and confident, but in the back of my mind, I am wondering what I have gotten myself into.

* * *

**I watched this movie and got the inspiration. Sorry for deleting The Ava Diaries for any one who had read it and followed it. I thought doing four stories would be really hard and so I made the decision on these three for now. Check out my other TVD fanfic, An Ava Marie Salvatore Story, and my Arrow fanfic, The Other Queen. **

**I am gonna try to add as much as I can, but I work so much now since it is the summer and I have summer homework, which sucks. Hopefully I can get a lot done though. Enjoy this new story. Christmas in summer! Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Episode Two: The First Meeting:

* * *

Olivia's POV:

I pulled into Tyler's driveway the next day. I had told my self that whole morning that I was giving the ring back. No exceptions. As I pulled up, I saw Tyler messing with something at his work bench. He was a plumber, so he was probably doing something plumber-y.

I got out and closed the door. "Hey!" I said and Tyler hit his head on a work lamp. He groaned in pain. "Sorry. Are you busy?"

Tyler looked at me with a sour face. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Just getting ready for a job." He paused. "Someone dropped their wedding ring down a drain."

I let out a sigh. "Tyler I am so sorry. I know I should have never let it get this far. You, my family, and everyone went through so much trouble and your proposal...wow." I let out another sigh. "In a stadium in front of 50,000 people. I mean how could a girl say no, right?"

"You didn't."

"Well, I probably should have." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small red box. It contained the engagment ring Tyler had given to me. "Here." I said, extending it out to him.

"Keep it."

"No, Tyler, I-I can't."

"Just hang onto it. You don't have to wear it if it freaks you out to much, just keep it. Maybe in time, you'll change your mind."

"Tyler, I'm pretty sure we're not ment to be together."

"Well you can't be that sure. You almost made it down the aisle. Well you did, but you didn't stop is all. Listen my company just got a contract for the city, you know what that means. Foot in the door, security, more contracts, decent health plan. We start downtown next week."

"Wow. That's really great. I'm happy for you."

"Me. We're a team Vi. Like an off set, ABS fitting and a slip nut wrench. We belong together."

* * *

Damon's POV:

"What can I say, we sold at the right time." I said to my client over to phone. "It's what I do, I make you money. We'll talk about that dividend fund next week. Alright, see you then." I hang up my phone, seeing Stefan standing by my office door.

"Nice view." Stefan says. "They have these things called windows in my office."

"I'm gonna have those in four weeks. Looking forward to it."

Stefan chuckled. "Right. Any lucky finding a girl yet?"

"No, not yet."

Stefan looked behind him, noticing a leggy brunette. "What about Vicki?" he asked.

"The vegan? She eats seeds for lunch. Where am I gonna take her on a dinner date?"

"Fair enough. Well maybe you'll find someone at the Mo-Lou exhibt tonight."

"It's Beaulieu."

"Listen, there is always a bunch of girls at these art exhibts, just bring your A game buddy."

"I always do."

"See you tonight."

"See you tonight." I said, shaking my head at him.

* * *

No One's POV:

Olivia, Katherine, and Elena walked down the stairs into the Beaulieu art exhibt party. "You kept the ring?" Katherine asked.

"He wouldn't take it back and I've hurt him enough already."

"God, you have got to stop saying yes to these guys just so you won't hurt their feelings, because guess what, you are gonna hurt them anyway."

"I agree with Katherine on this." Elena said.

"You know me, I hate confrontation." Olivia said.

"Look if a guy asks you to marry him on a 100 foot jumbotron, that's the risk he's willing to take for public humiliation." Katherine said.

"You got to learn to be more asertive." Elena said. "Just say no."

"No." Olivia said.

"Good." Katherine said. "So you're gonna give the ring back."

"No."

"What?!" the twins asked.

"Yes. Next week." The three sisters walked into the art exhibt. People were all walking around, drinking champange and marvelling at the paintings around them. "Remind me why we are here?" Olivia asked.

"To get new clients." Elena said.

"Why?" Olivia said, grabbing a strawberry from a waiter's tray. "We are doing fine."

"Picking paint colors for friends and family is not fine." Olivia chuckled and Elena looked at her. "Katherine and I wanna run a succesful interior design company. Look around. This is San Fransisco. The pool of possible clients is huge. It is time for us to mingle."

The girls walked past a columm as Stefan, peaked around the corner, noticing the girls. He grabbed a glass of champange off a waiter tray and looked at the three girls butts. The two twins walked away from the other girl, leaving her alone.

Stefan followed her over to a green painting that looked like a child could have done it. "Brilliant, isn't it?" Stefan lied. The girl looked at him, then back at the painting.

"Brillant." she replied in a monotone voice.

"Do you know the artist?"

"Can't say that I do."

"He's actually a client at the trading firm I work for. I could introduce you sometime. But first, I should introduce myself. I'm Stefan Salvatore."

"Olivia."

"Olivia. Nice. Did you come here with anyone?"

"I came here with my sisters."

"Family girl. I like that. Well if it's alright with your sisters, I would love to show you around. I'm very familiar with Bil-O-Lo's work."

"I thougt it was Beaulieu."

Stefan turned to her just as the two twins, seperated them. The one with curly hair handed Olivia a drink. "Sorry." she said. "Damamged goods. She just getting over a broken engagment."

"Awesome. I'm going through a divorce, we can exchanged stories."

"Sorry." the one with straight hair said. "She's sworn off men. Dating, marriage, the whole thing." Olivia shrugged.

"Really? Well I don't wanna mess with damamged goods, so unless one of your sisters-"

"Are taken." the two lied.

"Of course they are. Well, okay, I'm gonna go over here." And Stefan walked away. Olivia gaped at her sisters.

"And that's how it's done." Katherine said. "Can we leave you on your own for a bit?"

"I'll be fine."

"Okay, remember." Elena said. "Assertive."

Olivia clinked her glass with Elena's. "Assertive." she said, and took a drink and the three girls split up.

Stefan walked over to Damon, who was drinking and looking around the room at women. "So any luck?" Stefan asked his brother.

"Well Beaulieu told me to study this painting to seek creative enlightenment, requiring his stocks."

"Yeah, I was talking about the girl."

"Yeah, I know what you are talking about."

"Good, because I have found the one."

"I thought the deal was that I choose."

"Can't a brother help a brother? Besides she is super cute, alright, and recently single."

"Is this some kind of joke."

"Hey, you tell me." Stefan motioned over to a girl with long bruntte hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing a sexy black dress and gold shoes, and was studying a Beaulieu sculpture.

"She is super cute."

"Yep."

"I wonder what's wrong with her."

"Nothing. Well, other then she turned me down."

"She turned you down?"

"She turned me down."

"I like her already." Damon paused. "Alright, yeah, that's the one."

"That's the one?"

"Yes sir."

"Good luck."

"I don't need luck."

Damon walked over to the girl. She was sitting on a bench, rubbing her legs, groaning about how her feet hurt. "I hate wearing heels at these things." he slyly said.

"I'm sorry?" she asked, confused.

"It's just the walk from the car kills my calves." he sarcastically said.

"Oh, well I bet you look great in stillettoos."

"Seriously though, whoever said women look better in heels is way off. Kicks, now that's hot."

"Well somehow I doubt kicks in this dress would be hot."

"You would be the envy of every women in this room if you wore kicks with that dress." The girl smiled. Damon smiled and laughed too. "I'm Damon Salvatore."

"Olvia Gilbert." They shook hands. "Wait Salvatore? Is Stefan your brother?"

"Yeah. He can be a real werido sometimes." Damon sat down next to her. "So, Olivia Gilbert, you looking for some new art?"{

"I came with my sisters."

"So I take it your not a fan of Beaulieu?"

"He's very..."

"Say no more. I don't get him either." He paused. "So your sisters, are they collectors?"

"We're interior designers."

"Really? Interesting."

"O-K-E Designs."

"O-K-E?"

"Olivia, Katherine, Elena."

"Oh, O-K-E Designs. I get that." Damon let out a breath. "Listen, you wanna go get a coffee?"

"No."

"Well could I get a card, cause I'm looking to re-do my place."

"No."

"I thought we could go over some ide-"

"No."

"No?"

"Yes." Olivia and Damon looked up to see Katherine and Elena standing there. "Olivia would be thrilled to give you a consoltation." Katherine said. The two stood up and Damon took the card in Katherine's hands.

"Great. Saturday, 10:30?"

Olivia started to protest, but Elena jumped in. "Saturday, 10:30 is perfect."

"Katherine and Elena I assume."

"That's us." Katherine said. "I'm Katherine."

"I'm Elena."

"Damon, pleasure. So this is the whole O-K-E experiene?"

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna email you my address." Damon said and walked away.

"Great." Katherine said. Olivia looked at her sisters.

"Assertive?" she asked.

"Nice work." Katherine said.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just FYI, the story will end when the movie is supposed to end, but there is still plenty to go. Please review. **


End file.
